SORRY
by PeDeeS
Summary: Aku dan dia bagaikan hati dan empedu, ketika dia sakit maka aku akan ikut sakit. Ketika dia sehat, aku pun berangsur sehat. jika Tuhan mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu lagi. aku hanya ingin mengucapkan "Maaf." [AU, S-saver contes BanjirTomatCeri VI 2016]


**SORRY**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

No. Prompt: 58 (Bad memories, don't open)

Chara: Sasuke dan Sakura

Warning: Angst, AU, Friendship, tragedy, hurt/ comfort, special for BTC VI even 2016

 _Happy Reading.._

.

Mata pisau itu seolah benar-benar memiliki mata dan menatapku tajam, bagaikan seekor singa lapar menatap mangsanya. Aku berdiri mematung. Ketakutan menjalar cepat dari ubun-ubun kepala sampai ke ujung kuku jari kaki, menjalar balik menuju kepala dan terus berotasi tanpa henti. Tiga orang lelaki ini terlihat begitu dingin. Raut wajah mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah tipe orang yang berani melakukan segala hal yang di luar akal manusia.

Kepalan tanganku basah, namun berusaha tetap mengepal demi menghentikan goncangan di badanku yang gemetar. Usaha yang sia-sia, karena aku yakin sebenarnya mereka tahu seberapa takutnya aku saat ini. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan mungkin akan terus menunduk kalau salah seorang dari mereka tidak menghardikku untuk mengangkat kepalaku. Aku menegakkan kepalaku perlahan dan iris hijauku membulat melihat sang pemegang pisau tersebut. sekejap aku merasa begitu tenang, begitu nyaman. "Maafkan aku."

...

Banyak orang tidak percaya akan hubungan persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka menyebutnya "cinta munafik". Mana ada dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin saling menyayangi tapi tidak ada perasaan untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain, mengikat hubungan tersebut dengan sebuah janji. Pendapat mereka memang masuk akal, dan aku mengerti kenapa mereka berpendapat seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak setuju.

Alasannya sudah jelas, karena mereka belum pernah merasakannya, dan aku sudah. Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke mungkin adalah hubungan yang tidak masuk akal yang pernah kalian dengar. Cintaku padanya sudah mengakar, mendarah daging, menempel erat bersama seluruh anggota tubuhku. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah sahabatku.

Aku mengenalnya sejak berumur 5 tahun. rumahnya tepat berdampingan dengan rumahku. Jika sebagian besar orang akan ingat saat pertama mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang penting dalam hidup mereka, aku malah tidak. Semakin keras aku berusaha mengingat, maka semakin kabur memoriku tentang hari itu. satu-satunya yang aku ingat adalah aku dan Sasuke langsung terikat satu sama lain sejak awal.

Aku sangat hapal semua sifat dan tingkah lakunya, pun sebaliknya dia sangat hapal dengan sifat dan tingkah lakuku. Sejak kecil kami selalu bersama, melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama. Aku dan dia bagaikan hati dan empedu, ketika dia sakit maka aku akan ikut sakit. Ketika dia sehat, aku pun berangsur sehat. Mengapa aku bisa yakin kalau ini bukan cinta laki-laki dan perempuan pada umumnya? Itu karena aku pernah jatuh cinta dan rasanya bukan seperti ini, percayalah.

Sasuke adalah anak yang santun. Dulu ketika kami masih sama-sama kecil, polos dan bodoh, dia bahkan tidak bersikap seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Ketika semua anak laki-laki pada usia tersebut begitu menjengkelkan dan susah diatur, Sasuke tidak seperti itu. Bocah ini diberi kelebihan oleh Tuhan, dia begitu tenang dan berwibawa, bahkan dari kecil. Selain itu dia juga dianugerahi wajah yang begitu tampan. Semua orang melihat Sasuke sebagai sosok yang menyenangkan.

Teman-temannya banyak sekali, kemana pun dia berjalan pasti akan ada anak-anak seumuran baik anak laki-laki maupun perempuan yang akan mengekor di belakangnya. Dan aku selalu mendapat tempat kehormatan, berjalan di sampingnya. Entah kenapa semua orang melihat Sasuke seperti itu, padahal Sasuke memiliki satu kekurangan yang belum aku sebutkan. Satu kekurangan yang membuat dia begitu tenang. Sasuke seorang tuna wicara.

Bibi Mikoto mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak dapat bicara sejak lahir. Aku tidak pernah berani menanyakan ini langsung dengan Sasuke karena aku takut dia akan tersinggung, walaupun aku tahu dia bahkan tidak akan peduli dengan pertanyaan itu.

Berkali-kali aku melihat teman-temannya bertanya tentang kebisuannya. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi bisu, kapan dia sadar kalau dia tidak dapat bicara, apakah dia ingin bisa bicara dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh lainnya. Dan dia akan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan tersebut dengan bahasa isyarat dengan santai. Seolah-olah pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak menyinggungnya sama sekali. Ajaib betul tingkat kedewasaan Sasuke. Aku selalu curiga kalau laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu mengidap kelainan mental karena selama aku mengenalnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat emosi yang meluap dalam dirinya. penyakit tenang tingkat dewa, dan setiap kecurigaanku itu melintas di kepalaku, aku terpingkal menertawai diriku sendiri.

Hari itu adalah tanggal 23 Juli, hari di mana Sasuke berusia 13 tahun. Aku dan teman-teman ingin melakukan sesuatu yang spesial untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-13. Semua orang mengatakan angka 13 adalah angka yang sial. Karena itu kami memiliki misi untuk membuat Sasuke merasa begitu beruntung di ulang tahun berangka sialnya itu.

Jam 10 malam, ketika Sasuke sudah terlelap, kami meminta izin bibi Mikoto untuk membuat kue di dapur Sasuke. karena kegiatan ini dilakukan secara diam-diam, kami tidak menyalakan lampu. Aku memang terkenal pandai membuat kue ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk merampungkan kue ulang tahunnya.

Jam 12 kami bersama-sama meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada paling ujung. Pintu kamar kami ketuk keras-keras, terus dan tidak berhenti sampai Sasuke membuka pintu dan melihat kami bersama-sama dengan kue yang kami bawa. Dia pun tertawa, namun air matanya mengalir pelan membasahi pipinya. Dasar Sasuke, bahkan ketika dia terharu pun raut wajahnya masih terlihat tenang begus, sebal aku melihatnya terkadang.

Ketika kami siap melanjutkan acara ulang tahun menuju acara puncak, yaitu tiup lilin, kami malah lupa membawa lilin dan korek apinya dari dapur. Semua tertawa, dan bibi Mikoto berbaik hati untuk mengambilkan barang-barang tersebut di dapur. Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Aku yakin aku telah melupakan sesuatu namun aku tidak dapat mengingatnya. Aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Otakku berpikir dengan keras, mencoba memutar kembali memori dua jam terakhir, menit-menitnya. Dan aku ingat apa yang aku lupakan. hal yang nantinya akan menghantui hidupku dan terus menghantui entah samapai kapan, mungkin seumur hidupku. Penyesalan yang sangat dalam, karena kebodohanku. Terdengar suara ledakan yang begitu keras dari arah dapur. Ledakan yang hanya berlangsung sedetik namun berakibat fatal. Aku lupa mematikan gas.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Dia, kak Itachi dan paman Fugaku pindah ke Sunagakure. Jenazah ibunya dimakamkan di kota ini, Konohagakure tempat Sasuke dilahirkan. Entah apa yang dilakukan bibi Mikoto di dapur pada malam itu sehingga gas tersebut meledak. Namun satu hal yang pasti. Akulah yang menyalahkan gas itu.

Akulah yang memulai rangkaian kejadian malam itu. akulah yang mengakhiri hidupnya. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Bayangan akan malam itu terekam jelas di kepalaku yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak setiap malam.

Suatu hari aku mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke sekarang menjadi seorang kriminal. Menodong dari satu halte ke halte yang lainnya. Itu semua salahku. Andai saja aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya, hanya untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan meminta maaf. Aku tidak peduli dia mau memaafkanku atau tidak, aku tahu aku memang tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Tapi aku tetap perlu menyampaikan maafku. Andai aku bisa bertemu dengannya, sekali lagi saja. Dan Tuhan menjawab doaku.

...

Halte yang sepi, malam yang dingin menusuk sampai ke tulangku. Dia bersama dua rekan lelakinya yang bertampang bengis dengan sebilah pisau yang ku yakin itu sangat tajam akan menjadi saksi atas permintaan maafku padanya. Wajahnya telah berubah. Dia tampak begitu matang, wajah tampannya yang dulu putih mulus kini sudah tetutupi dengan kumis tipis yang tumbuh tidak beraturan. Dia tampak begitu dewasa. Namun mata _Onyx_ itu tetaplah mata Sasuke yang aku kenal. Dia menengandahkan wajahnya. Dan melihat wajahku. Dia pun tampak sangat terkejut, namun raut wajahnya masih terlihat tenang.

Aku yakin dia tidak mengharapkan mangsa rampoknya malam ini adalah aku. Ini adalah malam kedua terburuk dalam hidupku dan hidupnya. Aku membuka mulut, ingin berucap maaf, namun ternyata kata-kata ini jauh lebih berat dari yang kukira. Aku tidak mampu mengucapkannya. Aku menangis menatapnya dengan pasrah.

Jika dengan menusukku dia akan mendapatkan ketenangan hidup, maka lakukanlah, karena dosaku tak akan pernah terlampaui oleh kata maaf padanya. Sasuke masih menatapku dan dia menurunkan pisaunya. Ia kemudian melakukan bahasa isyarat dengan tangannya, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkanku. Aku membaca isyaratnya dan tangisku semakin deras. Kakiku lemas dan aku jatuh terduduk.

Mataku, walau kabur karena air mata, aku masih dapat melihat punggung itu yang semakin menjauh. Aku ingin mengejarnya, merengkuhnya sekarang juga dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Bahasa isyaratnya berkata "Aku memaafkanmu".

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Special dibuat untuk meramaikan even Banjir Tomat Chery VI 2016.**

 **Mohon review ya.. makasih loh yaa..!**

Pedees, 19 Juli 2016


End file.
